


Bloom

by BeyondStars



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Kija has random plant knowledge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondStars/pseuds/BeyondStars
Summary: Kija teaches Shin-ah a little about wildflowers.





	Bloom

It was a tranquil spring evening, perfect weather for a walk. Birds were singing the final melodies of the day in the trees above as the sun shone low in the sky, thin rays of light streaming through branches all the way to the forest floor. As commanded by Yoon, Kija and Shin-ah were looking for firewood, winding their way through tree trunks as they went deeper into the woods. After walking for a while longer, Kija came across some suitable wood tucked away under some bushes; it was as if someone had been here previously and left their spare wood behind for someone else to use in their stead. Kija called to Shin-ah to come and lift half and take it back to camp, but when there was no response he looked round to see that Shin-ah was no longer beside him. Straightening up again, Kija turned to find his brother crouched beside something at the edge of the clearing.

“Shin-ah? Is everything alright?”

Coming to stand beside him, Kija saw that what Shin-ah was examining a small flower, the delicate purple-blue petals resting lightly between his fingers. He seemed utterly transfixed by it.

Bending over to get a better look, Kija said, “That’s a pretty flower. They grow in large numbers in this type of area, I believe. Especially at this time of year." 

Shin-ah let his hand fall away, careful not to damage the petals. “What… is it called?”

“They’re called bluebells. They’re called that because they’re shaped a little like a bell. Although, I always thought they looked more purple than blue.” Kija pointed ahead of them. “See? They’re everywhere.”

True enough, they were spread out as far as the naked eye could see, and in all directions. Shin-ah nodded slowly. “Bluebells… That sounds nice.”

Suddenly, Kija got very excited, his eyes lighting up expectantly. “I can tell you what other flowers are called, if you like! Granny insisted I learned the names of the flowers and other plants around my village, although I didn't get to see a lot of them in person until after I left.” A shade of crimson started to creep onto Kija’s cheeks as he continued, “At the time, I thought it was quite interesting, although looking back I think it might have been another ploy to set me up with a woman...” Kija shuddered as Shin-ah stood up, taking petals away from Ao to stop her from eating them, rousing an irritated squeak from the squirrel.

“I’d like to know more.” Shin-ah replied, turning to face his brother. Kija beamed.

Kija proceeded to spend the next while walking with Shin-ah around the clearing, identifying all the different plants that he recognised and explaining a bit about each one of them. Shin-ah learned a lot of new names: honeysuckle, foxglove, and orchids being only a few of them. Kija was very animated the whole time, answering every question Shin-ah asked him. Meanwhile, the daylight was fading bit by bit, and with a sigh Kija walked back to the bush where the wood was waiting for them.

“Oh dear, I’ve talked for too long. I don't think Yoon is going to be happy.” Kija lifted one half of the woodpile and Shin-ah lifted the other. “Let’s go back.”

Shin-ah followed Kija back the way they had come, Kija eventually falling back a little to walk beside him. With a smile, Kija turned to talk to him once more. “Unfortunately, I only really know forest wildflowers, but I know there are books out there that contain information about all sorts of flowers. If we ever find one, let's look at it together, okay?"

With a nod, Shin-ah turned back to face the path ahead of them. The faint glow of what was probably a makeshift campfire was now visible, and they could hear the faint hum of voices.

“I’d like that… Thank you, Kija.”


End file.
